Torn between Family and a Pirate
by AddictOfTwilight
Summary: Edward is a pirate and bella is on her fathers’ ship. Edward and crew get on the ship and destroy the ship but when he sees bella he falls in love. Life goes perfect until her fathers’ ship comes back. They attack but bella has to decide between the love.
1. Chapter 1

Torn between family and pirate

Bella POV

My name is Bella Swan and my father Charlie Swan is the captain of eclipse. Were heading to Paris so the crew can have fun with girls but only if they agree. I am also known as princess of the ocean because I can fight better than anyone we have met and I live for the sea. Mike who has a major crush on me for ages came up to me

"Bella have you reconsidered?"

"No mike, I haven't and never will."

"Ok, maybe next time cute-pid." Mike winked at me then and walked away.

I looked away disgusted. God mike never gives up; I've lost count at how many times he's asked me out or tried to kiss me. I walked up to my father and said

"Why do we even keep mike?"

"We keep him because he can fight most of the time when he's not looking at you and he's nice. What did he do to you now?"

"He won't stop asking me out. No how many times I say no he still asks me."

"Why don't you say yes to him?"

"He's a pig; the only difference is he doesn't have a snout and he's pink!"

"Bella." He said disapprovingly. I stormed off. I walked up to the railing. I immediately saw something that looked like a ship.

"Dad! I think there's a ship over there!" I shouted.

He looked over to where I was pointing. "Men, we have a ship on our tail, it's the midnight sun!"

The midnight sun is a pirate ship and known for its killing sprees. Basically whenever it sees a ship it kills all, takes treasure and burns the ship. No one survives. I gulped loudly. I went to my room to prepare for a battle. I know there is a possibility that we won't survive but we have to try. My best friend who was on the ship called Twilight got burned down and he died with it. i have to try and kill the captain for revenge on my best friend but i know revenge doesn't always work out but there is a chance. I walked out of my room to find the ship already in battle. I didn't hear them. I went back in my room to get my sword. I picked it up and ran out. I killed the man who was about to go in my room.

"go princess!"

"bella!"

I continued fighting but then i saw the most gorgeous person i have ever seen. He had bronze hair, green eyes and he could fight and thats when i knew he was the captain of Twilight.


	2. Chapter 2

**EPOV**

I was in my quarters and reading the map to head to Paris. Jasper, who is my first mate walked in.

"Captain, we found the eclipse. Should we prepare for attack?"

"Get the crew ready for battle. Were gonna burn the ship down."

"Capt'n if I may say so, remember the stories of the princess of the ocean she lives on that ship. She could accompany Alice and Rosalie."

"Good, we get the girl and burn the ship." We walked out onto deck. I saw the eclipse.

"Alice, Rose into your rooms now!" They walked to their rooms without a word. We caught up to the eclipse. I saw the most beautiful woman on earth. So she must be the princess of the ocean. My crew and I got aboard their ship and I noticed the beauty was no longer on deck. I fought with 2 guys and injured them pretty badly. Then I saw the girl on deck with a sword fighting my men. Wow. She's a good fighter. Jasper and Emmett saw the girl and tried to stop anyone in my path. She looked at me and I grabbed her. Emmett grabbed her sword. She was screaming and punching my back. I got aboard my ship and while I did that I heard things like "Bella" and "princess."

So her name was Bella. What a fitting name for someone who fits the description. I put her down in my quarters. She immediately went to the door but I got to her first. I stood in front of the door. She looked at me with a guarded expression.

"Is there anything I can get you? Pie? Water? Or maybe rum?"

She looked disgusted. "From you, no, but I would like to go back to my father and crew."

"You sure? There at the bottom of the ocean princess."

"I am a real princess you know. It's not just a name. I live in Paris. When they hear that the ship burnt down there gonna come after you." She threatened.

So, she was a real princess. "Emmett!" I yelled.

He walked in "yes capt'n?"

"Changed course. We head to Australia." She looked shocked.

"Why Australia?" she asked.

"It far away from Paris and it will take a long time to get there and they will never know." Emmett walked out and gave the orders to whoever was steering.

"Why am I here? Am I going to be a slave because I refuse to be a slave especially a pleasure slave?" She demanded.

"You are not going to be a slave or any type of slave. You are here to accompany Alice and Rosalie."

"Oh." She was shocked.

"Well I was wondering..."

**(What's he going to ask?")**


	3. Chapter 3

"Well I was wondering...if it's not too much to ask, can I get to know you?" she was shocked by that one.

"Why? I'm not important. I maybe a princess of sorts but I'm not interesting." She tried to convince me.

"But anyway if you want to, I have to earn your trust and respect first." She added.

I was confused. "How?"

"Earn it. Make me want to need you when I need something done, stuff like that."

"I will but only certain things I can't do." She looked at me and stared me in the eyes. "Ok."

I walked out to give her time to think. I went to talk to the girls what they will do with her like make-over's stuff like that because I don't want her to be scared.

**BPOV**

After he walked out, I started to think about what he said. He wanted to know me. He kidnapped me for what? To be my friend? To kill me? He obviously didn't want me to be s slave or else he wouldn't be this nice to me. Why did he have to burn down my fathers' ship and kill the crew? He had me so why kill them? For pleasure? What else would it be? I was going to asks these questions when I saw him next. Just then the door opened. Two girls stepped in. One with black spiky hair and she was short she reminded me of a fairy-like pixie. The other had beautiful long blond hair, she was medium height and she had a body a model would kill for.

"Hi, my name is Alice and this is Rosalie. Bella we are wondering if you wanted to change clothes?"

"It's a long journey to where were going so I think you need clothes to last until then." Rosalie said.

"Ok. Where are we going? I need to get back to my people in Paris."

They looked shocked. "You're a real princess?" they both asked at the same time.

"Yes, my full title is Isabella Marie Swan Princess of Paris and London. I live in Paris and my brother lives in London. We were headed back but that plan failed." I whispered.

They looked sympathetic. "So sorry for that but we want to help you clean up and change."

"Maybe later, ok?" I asked back.

They nodded and walked out. A couple hours later Edward walked in with a tray of food with two bowls on it. It was chicken. It sat on the table opposite me and handed me a plate. "Thanks."

He smiled and it made me melt. "You're welcome. I hope you like it." he said. I smiled and he seemed dazzled. It quickly passed. While we ate we talked about each other. It was a nice feeling learning about him. Whenever I told him about me he seemed interested, like he actually wanted to know more. "Thanks for tonight. It was really nice." I thanked him. He smiled. "Glad you like it. I had a nice time." now I know more about him I found he is a nice guy. I'm starting to like him.


End file.
